


One Year Is Paper...

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Snapshots of the timeline throughout Robert's upcoming prison sentence. Every anniversary, Robert gives Aaron a different gift. 3 chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Paper**

They’d stayed at home for their anniversary, even though they’d told the village they were going away. Liv had gone to see her mum so they had the house to themselves and could be as loud as they wanted to be.

“No, stop,” Aaron said. Robert pulled back, breathing heavily. They had just had sex, so he was surprised.

“What’s wrong?” Robert asked.

“Everything,” Aaron said, the emotion, the fear threatening to swallow him whole.

“I know it’s going to be hard,” Robert said. “We’ll get through it. Won’t we?”

“I hope so,” Aaron said. “But Lee's dead, you’re going to get longer…”

“I know,” Robert said, swallowing against the lump in his throat. “I’ll be alright if you’re waiting for me. We can make it.”

“Do you really think so?” Aaron asked. Robert kissed his temple, then leaned over the bed, giving Aaron a nice view of his arse for a moment. Robert dragged a large box out, then put it in front of Aaron. It was full of wrapped gifts.

“We said we weren’t doing presents,” Aaron said.

“This is special,” Robert said. “They’re for our anniversary, for each year I’m… gone.” Aaron looked at the presents and felt the gap of time spreading out between them, a massive gulf.

“It’s too long,” Aaron said.

“I know,” Robert said. “This way I’m with you, and I’m thinking of you.”

“I could open you them the second you get sent down,” Aaron said. 

“I guess I’m trusting you,” Robert said, smiling. “Here’s todays.” Aaron kissed Robert briefly, before opening it. It was a leather bound notebook and Aaron frowned at him.

“First anniversary’s paper,” Robert explained. Aaron opened it, and it felt soft, special, quality paper. Not just any notebook.

“I love it,” Aaron said, kissing him. It was more than a gift, it was the thought behind it. “What’s two?”

“Cotton,” Robert said. “Keep your hands off until October next year,” he teased.

“This is going to be so hard.”

“I know.”

* * *

**Cotton**.

The first three months had been the absolute hardest. The days between visits felt so long, waiting for that phone call every night, it was so hard. But eventually, life fell into normal rhythms again. He missed him terribly, always would do. But things had to be done, work, the yard, Liv and Chas, Seb. Things couldn’t stay still waiting for Robert to come home.

He’d probably be out in 15 years. Lee had died so he’d got a longer sentence. It was such a long time, and Aaron lived for the phone calls each night.

On October the 5th, Aaron found the present with the number 2 written in Robert’s handwriting. He didn’t open it, not until Robert called him. He knew it was fabric, could feel it and it hadn’t taken that much to look up what each wedding anniversary meant.

“Hi,” Aaron said warmly.

“Well, what do you think?” Robert asked.

“I’ve not opened it yet.” Aaron did, unfolding the wrapping paper and finding a grey long sleeved T shirt. So soft, clearly made of cotton. It was beautiful.

“It’s great,” Aaron said. “It looks comfy.”

“Try it on,” Robert said. Aaron put the phone on speaker. 

“How are you?”

“I’m doing okay,” Robert said. “Those books you sent me were great.”

“Any requests?” Aaron said.

“There’s a new Stephen King,” Robert said.

“I’ll send it.” Aaron felt the soft fabric against his skin and sighed. Robert thought of him, Robert wanted him to have this.

“Does it fit?”

“Yeah, it’s perfect,” Aaron said. “Thank you.”

“Happy anniversary,” Robert said warmly, and a little sadly.

“Yeah, you too.”

* * *

**Leather**

Okay, so their third wedding anniversary… Aaron knew what the gift would be. A leather jacket was so prevalent in their relationship history, it couldn’t be anything else. It wasn’t really what Aaron liked to wear, but it was the symbolism of it. So when he opened it, alone this year because he knew it would be an emotional one, it didn’t surprise him. He put it on and could feel the memories overwhelming him. He’d pulled Robert’s leather jacket off his body so many times, he knew how it felt, crushed under his hands, how Robert’s warmth felt against him.

“It’s perfect,” Aaron told him on the phone.

“I know it’s more me than you,” Robert said. “But it felt… right.”

“I want to see you,” Aaron said. “More than in a room with thirty other men.”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Robert said. “I miss you. It’s more fun when I’m locked up in a room with you.” Aaron smiled

“I miss touching you,” Aaron said.

“God, yes,” Robert said. “I know this is so hard on you.”

“It’s not any better for you,” Aaron said. “We’re going to get through this, right?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “You waiting for me helps me sleep at night.”

“I love you,” Aaron said.

“Me too.”

* * *

**Linen**

On the last prison visit, Robert had told Aaron to open the gift for this year before their phone call. He had, and found new bed sheets. Expensive, a very Robert gift. He changed the bed, putting them on and curled up under the sheets naked. It felt good against his skin, he could almost imagine Robert was in the shower, about to come in and join him.

Even though it had been three years in prison, he could still feel the echo of Robert’s touch. It genuinely felt like yesterday. He made sure he was in bed when Robert called, giving him a nice visual of Aaron in their anniversary present. Robert’s voice had been soft, warm. But the loneliness was starting to hurt. Having a husband for ten minutes a night and one hour visit a week? It was harder than he’d ever imagined. Especially with no end in sight.

* * *

**Wood**

Five years married, four years imprisoned. The phone calls were getting harder because there was less things to say. Robert’s days were repetitive, Aaron’s days were the same, so after a while, there wasn’t much to report. They just… were. This years gift (five) was only a card with instructions. “I couldn’t buy it because it wouldn’t keep four years.” He followed what Robert had said, going to the garden centre and buying a sapling. Robert’s idea was planting a tree in the garden, and Aaron really liked the idea. Something that would grow and mark the passage of time.

So on their fifth wedding anniversary, Aaron was shovelling dirt in the garden. Not really how he planned it. This? It was bloody tough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of conflicting information about what objects represent wedding anniversary years 6-9, so I've gone with what fits the gifts best.
> 
> I will keep going until Robert's home.

**Sugar**

He hadn’t kissed Robert for longer than he’d had him. That’s what he could think. Six years married, and they’d been entangled with each other for five years before the threat of prison loomed. God, how bloody sad. This anniversary fell on a visiting day. Aaron switched it up this year, he wanted to bring Robert something instead. The gift was an instruction to go to the luxury chocolate shop in Leeds that they really liked. He would, but not today.

Instead Aaron bought as many packets of sweets as he was allowed to bring in to the prison. They searched them (of course) but he was allowed to bring them in. The look of bliss on Robert’s face as he ate jelly babies across the visiting table made it completely worth it. “God, they’re good.”

“You’re a third through your time,” Aaron told him.

“Only if my parole is granted,” Robert said, shaking his head. “It’s so long, you should move on. I hate to think of you suffering with me.”

“Yeah, well,” Aaron said. “I’ve not got a lot of options.”

“Aaron, don’t,” Robert said. “I told you to go.”

“And I told you you were an idiot,” Aaron said dismissively. “It’s not easy, but it was never going to be. Eat your sweets.”

“Can you send me more?” Robert asked. “It's not hitting the sweet spot in here.”

“Yeah, I will,” Aaron said. All too soon, visiting ended, and Robert hugged him very tightly, feeling the press of his body was a thrill, even now.

“Happy anniversary,” he whispered.

“Is it happy?” Aaron asked, pulling back. Robert smiled and kissed him, full on kissed him and it shocked Aaron, until he responded. God, it had been so long.

“Gentleman,” one of the guards said, breaking them up. Aaron stared at Robert, wondering why he’d risk it.

“They know. I wanted to kiss you. See you next week.”

* * *

**Wool**

This year had been easier. Comparatively. Sharing a few kisses had helped. Aaron had no idea what had made Robert decide to come out, but he didn’t seem to be suffering too much from it. Knowing Robert, he was probably scheming and manipulating his way to the top, and after a few years thought it probably wouldn’t hurt. Being able to touch his husband, even if only for a few moments each week, it helped unbelievably. He did miss sex though. Robert had given him the green light, but Aaron had been horrified. He missed sex _with Robert_, no one else would do.

Anyway, their seventh anniversary. This was one gift Aaron could guess. Wool? A Christmas jumper. It had the weight of it, so it didn’t surprise him to find it. He put it on, but it felt a bit tight. Had he put on weight? Probably, Robert had bought this quite a few years ago now.

He wore it for the next prison visit, sod the fact it was October. Robert hugged him and kissed his jaw before pulling back. “It looks good on you.”

“I got a lot of weird looks.”

“You could have waited.”

“Not today, I couldn’t,” Aaron said with a grin.

* * *

**Pottery**

A best husband mug. Accompanied with a card from Robert saying, "well, you are if you stayed. I don't deserve you. Treat yourself today." It almost reminded Aaron of the one that had smashed so long ago. Almost a different life time. 

"God, Robert, you changed my life."

* * *

**Copper**

This year's gift was tiny. A small key ring of polished copper. The note accompanying it said the copper had been found in the scrapyard, the place where it all started. It looked like it had been hammered out, and it’d been engraved. _9 hard years. 5/10/18. R_.

So Robert had guessed that it’d be tough. Not a hard leap to make, but it still felt strange that he’d sorted this so long ago. Aaron clipped the key ring to his keys quickly. That felt strangely thoughtful. 

Robert was looking older these days. More lined, more worn, but then he was older wasn't he? He should be home with him, Aaron needed him. It felt like they were just going through the motions sometimes. Aaron put off the prison visit for a week this year. He gave the slot to Vic instead, because he needed some time to put on a front, pull himself together. Being a miserable wreck on visiting days wouldn’t help.

* * *

**Tin **

Ten years married and he’d lived with Robert as husbands for only one of them. God, it was so sad. Aaron didn’t open this years present, because he didn’t want to acknowledge it. The first time he wanted the day to pass by without notice. He’d had a lot of lows in his marriage, and not many highs as it turned out. Life was passing him by. The alternative of leaving Robert and finding someone else wasn’t an option. But it felt so unfair.

How he’d arranged it, Aaron didn’t know, but a bouquet of flowers arrived. Gorgeous, thoughtful, wonderful. It was enough to keep Aaron’s head up, to keep going, and to put a smile on his face when he visited Robert next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Steel**

The gift is the definition of Robert. Poncy, posh and arty. It’s some kind of steely sculpture for the mantelpiece, and it’s very… Robert. It didn’t surprise Aaron that again, it’d been made from stuff hanging around at the yard, for the representation of the year.

“Was that gift for me or for you?” Aaron asked on the phone call.

“Me,” Robert said. “I didn’t realistically think you’d wait more than a decade for me in prison, so I treated myself.

“We’ve made it more than halfway,” Aaron said. “I’m not running out on you now.”

“I can’t believe it,” Robert said. “I love you so much.”

“Still?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah,” Robert said. “I can’t wait to be locked alone in a room with you.”

“We won’t come out for days,” Aaron said. “My memories good, but there’s things about you I can’t quite remember.”

“Yeah, I know,” Robert said. “We should have taken better photos before I got sent down.”

“We took enough,” Aaron said smiling.

* * *

**Silk**

Underwear. Black silk underwear. Aaron hadn’t expected it, and he wondered who they were actually for, himself, or for Robert to have a good visual in prison. Maybe both.

* * *

**Lace**

Robert bought him lace cuff links this year. They were very smart, silver with just a tiny patch of lace on the front and Aaron thought he’d wear them on his next visit.

“You can’t do this to me,” Robert said when he walked in. He hadn’t worn a tie, but the white shirt and suit jacket was more than he usually dressed up for a prison visit. “It’s so unfair.”

“Don’t buy me cuff links then,” Aaron said, smiling at him.

“Can I see them?” Aaron took his jacket off, putting it on the back of the chair and Robert nodded, pleased.  “It got harder to think of original gifts as the years went up,” Robert said. “They look good on you.”

“I’m wearing the silk underwear too,” Aaron said making Robert groan and Aaron laugh.

* * *

**Ivory**

This had been an incredibly difficult year for no reason related to Robert. Chas had been diagnosed with cancer, which meant Aaron had to focus on his mother. She was all right in the end, but it had been a tense year, and he’d not visited as often as he should have. Robert understood, and whenever they did see each other, it was softer. The end was in sight now. Something Robert confirmed.

“I’m up for parole,” he said. “My case is being reviewed.”

“How long will that take?”

“It’s about a six month process,” Robert said. “If it’s not successful, it’ll be another year before I can apply.”

“Okay,” Aaron said over his coffee in the visiting room. “Lets hope it is successful, I want you home.”

“Do you?”

“I’ve not had a decent meal since you left,” Aaron joked and Robert smiled.

“I never thought you’d stay,” Robert said softly. “I don’t want to get my hopes up about parole, not yet.” Aaron nodded, understanding that. “How’s Chas?”

“Good,” Aaron said. “She’s had a checkup and she’s three months clear.”

“That’s great,” Robert said sincerely. “Your gift?”

“A tiny music box?”

“I struggled,” Robert said with a smile. “Ivory was tough, so a miniature piano was the best I could do.”

“I love it,” Aaron said. “You couldn’t do anything I wouldn’t like.”

“Soon?” Robert asked.

“Yes,” Robert said. “God, I hope so. I’ve had enough of the same four walls.”

* * *

**Crystal**

Robert’s tired. He won’t be when Aaron turns up, but right now, lying on their bed and waiting in their house, it’s a struggle not to drift off to sleep. It’s the fifth of October, Aaron will be here sooner or later, their fifteenth wedding anniversary gift unopened in the box. Aaron hasn’t dusted the top of that for a while. Robert grabbed it, and lay on the bed, having taken only his shoes off, waiting.

He heard the door go, the keys thrown on the table. Aaron never did learn how to hang them on the hook. Footsteps up the stairs, the door opening, then Aaron froze. He looked at Robert, eyes bright, shining with tears.

“You’re…”

“Mm,” Robert said, smiling.

“Oh, my God.” Aaron raced across the room, kissing him passionately and pushing him into the mattress. Robert smiled against his husbands mouth eyes closed.

“Strip,” Aaron demanded.

“You’re impatient,” Robert breathed.

“I’ve not fucked my husband in fourteen years,” Aaron gasped, hands scrabbling under fabric. “I’ve done patient, it’s not all it’s cracked up to be.” Robert laughed, hearing tearing fabric and having no idea who or where it was coming from. It didn’t matter.

* * *

Staring at the ceiling, Robert was struggling to remember which way was up. His body was scratched, bitten, bruised, sore and fucked, and he’d never felt better.

“Got carried away,” Aaron said. Robert turned his head, smiling when he saw Aaron wasn’t in a much better state. Aaron kept stroking his body, hands lingering and Robert knew he was doing something similar.

“I never thought you’d come home,” Aaron said.

“Sometimes I doubted that too,” he said. “How are you? Really.”

“I’m better now. I can’t describe how much I’ve missed you and…”

“I know,” Robert said, because he did. “We’ve still got it,” Robert said smugly.

“Yeah,” Aaron said laughing. “I’m quitting work for the week, I want to get to know you again.” 

“You never stopped knowing me.”

“Okay, I want to suck every inch of you, that do?”

“It’s a start,” Robert said, grinning.


End file.
